The present disclosure relates generally to the field of containers. The present disclosure relates specifically to detection of the pH of the contents of a container.
Certain solutions and materials (e.g., medical substances and solutions) are held by a container (e.g., a plastic bag, a PVC bag, etc.) and are maintained within the container at a certain pH or within a certain pH range. If the pH of the material held by the container changes such that the pH differs from the desired pH or falls outside of the desired pH range, the contents of the container may be unsuitable for use. The change in pH may indicate that the composition of the material held by the container may have changed during storage and/or may contain an undesired contaminant (e.g., microbial growth). The pH of container contents is commonly tested by removing a sample of the container contents from the container and testing using conventional pH detection equipment (e.g., a pH meter).